The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
With increase of the amount of information processing of portable electronic devices, for example, notebook computers, tablet computers, smart watches and mobile phones, standby time may be further reduced, and battery life usually cannot satisfy the expectations of consumers. A display device is one of the components that consume the most electricity in a portable device. If power consumption of each pixel structure in the display device can be effectively reduced, the standby time of the portable device can increase, thereby solving a problem of insufficient battery life.
Thus, a need exists for a display device that saves electricity and is of high stability and good luminous efficiency and a method for controlling the same to solve the problem facing the prior art.